battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eggy/Relationships
This page is about everyone's interactions with Eggy. Eggy is a calm contestant that gets along well with most of the other characters. She values silence and is glad to tell her life story to others who she trusts. Barf Bag In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Eggy tells Lollipop not to be mean to Barf Bag because of her puke, Barf Bag doesn't see it that way and says that Eggy, along with Lollipop and Pillow never take her seriously. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Barf Bag places a popper on Eggy's head, it closes on her face and she stumbles around blindly. Bell Eggy may be enemies with Bell as she was the reason their team lost in "Four Goes Too Far", though Eggy seems to put more of the blame on Clock. Status: Minor enemies Cake In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Eggy says the seasons hosts are a real mess, Cake agrees. In "Four Goes Too Far", Eggy says the Twinkle is frighting, Cake agrees. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eggy stops Cake from jumping into the hole, dug by iance, because her spiritual connection with Loser is telling her that jumping in would make them mere followers. She then argues she has a stronger spiritual connection to Loser then Cake. Status: Bad terms Clock In "Four Goes Too Far", Eggy scolds Clock after he causes their team, The Losers! to lose. She says "I thought I could glide through the competition without danger, but it looks like Clock had to mess that up for us." Clock then apologizes and states that she shouldn't forget that he's the reason that their team won in episodes 1 and 3. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Four asks which of their teammates are missing, Eggy can't figure out that it's Clock, and can't remember his name in "Return of the Rocket Ship" when she asks Four to recover "their possibly dead teammate." In "The Four is Lava", when Clock is recovered, Eggy pretends that she and the team missed him, so as to not hurt his feelings. Status: Minor enemies (Clock's side) Coiny In "Four Goes Too Far", Eggy and Pin gasp when Coiny slaps Firey. Status: Friends Donut In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Donut tells Eggy that what she said to Clock in the prior episode may further her chances of leaving. Eggy in response says "Now wait, lets think about this." Firey In "The Four is Lava", Eggy learns from Firey that Leafy stole Dream Island, which she is outraged by. Later, she gossips about Leafy with Firey and Needle. Status: Friends Four and X In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Eggy is horrified when Four is dancing below her. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she states that Four and X as hosts are a real mess. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she doesn't seem to have a problem with having X trapped in their papier mache statue. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four tells Eggy and Leafy to pay attention to the contest rules, Eggy says they shouldn't have to listen since they know each other well enough, before Four explains that there's a teammate missing. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eggy tries to get Four to recover their "possibly dead teammate", but Four says he'll only do it if she can say who the missing contestant is, she isn't able to say who it is. Leafy Prior to "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Eggy and Leafy had not interacted. However, when Leafy rejoins in the aforementioned episode, and thus moves from Beep to The Losers!, they begin a friendship due to Leafy's eagerness to make friends. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", they can be seen playing tic-tac-toe together. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Eggy is attempting to guess who her missing teammate is, Leafy interrupts and pulls her aside to compete. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Eggy and Leafy can be seen playing tic-tac-toe. In "The Four is Lava", Eggy is happy to see Leafy after being recovered, but becomes confused when Leafy asks if they are friends. Eggy replies yes, but is made visibly uncomfortable by the question. Eggy is outraged to learn that Leafy stole Dream Island and later gossips about her with Needle and Firey. She also gives Leafy an angry look when she reveals to Clock that it is episode fifteen. Status: Bad terms Lollipop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop asks Eggy about her talk with Teardrop. Eggy responded by saying that she tried to tell Teardrop one of her life stories, but she (Teardrop) clearly wasn't interested. Later when Barf Bag enters the scene and Lollipop insults her, Eggy tells Lollipop that if Barf Bag's brain is infected with puke it isn't her fault and not be mean about it. Status: Minor friends Loser Throughout BFB, Eggy and the rest of her team commonly praise Loser. When Eggy and Loser are in the final two in the elimination at "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Eggy says "Wait, let's think about this!" This may indicate that Eggy is more worried about staying in the game herself then Loser getting eliminated. Once Loser gets eliminated, Eggy, her team, and all the recommended characters gasp in shock. Eggy and everyone else is clearly distressed from Loser's elimination. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eggy argues that she has a strong spiritual connection with Loser that is telling her that they shouldn't jump in the same hole that several other teams jumped into because it would make them followers. She then states that Loser represents independence, perseverance, and dignity. Status: Friends Needle In "Questions Answered", Eggy and Needle look at each other as Pin is giving her inspirational speech. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Eggy is happy at Needle for finishing the contest. In "The Four is Lava", Eggy gossips about Leafy with Needle and Firey. Status: Friends Pin In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Eggy gets angry at Pin for suggesting that they focus more on the challenge instead of Loser. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Eggy says the season's hosts are a real mess, Pin agrees, saying she'd almost prefer the old Announcer. This gets Eggy's attention as she wants to know something about the old BFDI. Later in the episode, they are upset that Clock can't spin their swing fast enough. Status: Friends Pillow In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while Eggy and Lollipop are talking about how Teardrop is hard to impress, Pillow comes in and clarifies that the arm-fluttering gesture means that Teardrop doesn't care at all. Eggy and Lollipop believe Pillow. Status: Minor friends Teardrop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Eggy attempts to comfort Teardrop by telling her she used to be silent as well. Teardrop is interested in Eggy's story and performs an arm-fluttering movement. Eggy takes this as her being disinterested. In the stinger in "Today's Very Special Episode", Eggy decides to tell Teardrop her life story, despite Eggy believing Teardrop wouldn't find it very interesting. However, Teardrop is quite interested in the story. Status: Friends Category:Relationships